onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Boy-Yo/Funimation voices for the last two Yonko?
Okay, this is an idea I have had for a while, and I wanted to discuss it in the chat at first, but I am too busy to do that at the moment. So, I thought I would try to start things here. Now some of you know that Funimation is now getting closer to the Fishman Island Arc, and soon the last two Yonko, Big Mom and Kaido, will make appearances in the future of the dub. So I was thinking about who Funimation could possibly cast for such important characters in the One Piece universe. After thinking about it for a moment, I decided on voice actors I would like to see for the Yonko. First, Big Mom, AKA Charlotte Linlin. She is known to be the only female Yonko living today, and is quite a feared presence, as well as pretty old. I thought of one voice actress who could possibly bring this character to life in the dub, and she is someone who has actually been a part of Funimation's history. The actress whom I am referring to is Linda Young. If that name doesn't ring a bell, then I will show you her most famous (or in some people's minds, infamous) role: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGvS7LGAWkU , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS7ZusvQJJc , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvMuIOmaBUs Okay, I know people love to say that her interpretation is not Freiza, and yes, Chris Ayres really did a good job in truly representing that role, but, in my own opinion, that does not mean Ms. Young is a bad actress. I think she still showed some essence of what the character is supposed to be, and her take, I feel, would be perfect for Big Mom. I could imagine her voice coming out of the Yonko's mouth, being the cunning, destructive old woman that Big Mom is. And I also feel that since she was a noticeable part in Funimation's history, it's kind of surprising that Ms. Young has not voiced a major character in One Piece yet. I am sure there are other choices people would prefer, but for me, I think Linda Young could pull it off.* Now I am sure there are many people who will disagree with me on that one, but the idea I had for Kaido of the Beasts, maybe some will be like "Yeah, that could work." Who could I possibly cast as Kaido? Well, how about the voice of the fire wielding Whitebeard Pirate, Ace? That's right, Travis Willingham. Now, someone told me that Funimation is trying to not recast actors too much in their current productions. While I commend them for not reusing actors so much and giving others a chance, I still think that it would be a mistake to not at least consider Mr. Willingham for Kaido. Some of you might be wondering "How could I possibly think that he can voice Kaido?" Well, ever heard of Injustice 2? Travis Willingham is voicing not one, but two big, deep, growly voiced characters in that game. Every time I hear those characters, which are Gorilla Grodd and Atrocitus, I think "Man, those are just perfect voices for that Yonko." The very fact that Mr. Willingham is already associated with Funimation makes me strongly believe that he would be the best choice ever for Kaido. Just listen to some of these quotes from Injustice 2 and try to tell me that you could never possibly hear either voice coming out of Kaido's mouth: https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=31s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=1m7s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=1m34s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=1m44s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=2m50s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=3m , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=3m8s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=4m6s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=4m18s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=6m59s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=7m8s , https://youtu.be/8P9HL61jgX8?t=7m13s , https://youtu.be/notUqx2W0qw?t=6m8s , https://youtu.be/SF1JHtLrbdU?t=10m56s , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7oQDGIzXg8 Well, that's it, those are my Funimation picks for Big Mom and Kaido. Any of you guys have some ideas? I would love to hear them. *If there is someone better for Big Mom, then my back up ideas for Ms. Young are either Bakkin or Charlotte Brulee (or maybe both XD). Category:Blog posts